Yume no Shinpi
by ichthusandyoh1114
Summary: It was only her dreams that connects her to him. A dream that will change and awaken an old past - A Sasuke x Sakura x Neji fic, and more surprise pairings.
1. yume

**AN:** Hello there! so this is another story I edited. It was written ages ago and somewhat i found it in one of my documents. I hope you like it.

**Title: Yume x Shinpi **

**Overview: **of dreams, love, friendship and family. how can these young hearts be freed from a bondage of an old curse? -- **  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1: YUME

'_This is the best day of my life'_ thought a pink haired girl as she walked hand in hand with a boy on a lovely beach. It was such a great sunset, and its gold and orange streaks are mixed with a different kind of air, as if it was really meant for those two couple to enjoy. Such breathtaking sight if you'll see.

She looked at the boy when they stopped to see the sunset. His pearl white eyes sparkled against the light, mesmerizing anyone who would look at him. She smiled and sighed contentedly. Who would've? You're holding hands with a great, good looking and kind guy; a smart boy who won't disappoint you with academics and sports, a certified dream boy for any fan girl. It was just too perfect. And for that blushing girl, this is the happiest day of her life, to spend a romantic time with her long time crush.

"Perfect day isn't it?" she asked him, looking at his gorgeous Pearl like eyes.

He smiled and wrapped his hand on her waist, warming her body from the cool breeze, "yeah…"

The girl couldn't help but blush and smile at him. It was too good to be true. Her crush, Neji Hyuuga, is with her holding hands and looking at a great sunset.

Dreams do come true.

"Sakura?" Neji asked, looking at the pink haired girl beside him.

"Yes?" Sakura smiled as she looked at him. His long brown hair fluttered against the wind, mesmerizing her again. He just never fails to amaze her.

"Can I tell you something?"

He was now leaning so close to Sakura, his pearl like eyes are locked up with her emerald ones. His hands tightened his grip on her waist and Sakura felt nothing but butterflies dancing in her stomach.

"Sure Neji, what is it?"

He draws his head closely with Sakura's, his eyes looking only at her beautiful face, and his lips so near with her pink ones. Sakura closed her eyes, his breath tickling her skin that she blushed uncontrollably.

"Wake up." He whispered.

"_what?" _she thought.

"WAKE UP!"

Sakura quickly opened her eyes and to her dismay, Neji was not there. No gorgeous white sand beach, nor a golden sunset mesmerizing your sight. It was just her bedroom, and some auburn eyes looking at her bizarrely.

Sakura adjusted her sight; she can now clearly see whose eyes were staring at her. It was Sasori, her older brother. Or should I say, 'annoying older brother' as Sakura puts it.

"Finally you're up!"

'_Oh great! He always ruins everything.' _Sakura thought as she sits up and shot death glares to him, telling him he has done something wrong. Oh so _majorly_ wrong, If that's even a word.

"What? You told me last night to wake you up early." Sasori said; with a teasing smile flashed on his handsome face.

"You have got to be kidding me, that was so last day remember?"

Sasori stared at her sister's emerald eyes. His lovely eyes, auburn in color, have this serious air that one may admire and respect, while Sakura's emerald ones reflect that loving and friendly appearance that everyone will like.

"What?!" Sakura annoyingly asked, she's was starting to be irritated with his brother's antics.

Sakura earned nothing but a loud laugh from his brother.

"Spit it out!" she shouted.

"It was nothing." He said, still laughing at his sister's aggravated face. "I just remembered something."

"about what?"

"nothing…"

"oh really?" she said, crossing her arms and raising her brows at her older brother.

"Really…" he said, poking her forehead.

"ow!... urgh! I hate you Sasori!" Sakura said throwing him a pillow.

Sasori ducked on time and head towards the door. "That's Oniichan for you Sakura. I'm older you know." He said, ducking one more time to a flying pillow. "Breakfast in 10 minutes, don't be late my little sister!" He slammed the door shut as it shielded him from Sakura's pillow attack. He's just too good for this game and that annoys her more.

Sakura walked to her bathroom and had a quick shower. She was drying her lovely pink hair when Sasori's voice started to ring the whole house again.

"Oi! Sakura!"

"Coming, just give me five more minutes."

.

Sakura descended down the stairs and walked towards their kitchen. A morning aroma of fried bacons and eggs quickly turned up Sakura's mood. She sat on their breakfast nook and eyed the contents displayed before her. Bread, bacons, eggs, some fruits and a hot cocoa,

'_These things_ _always make my day' _she thought.

Even though Sasori can be a little annoying to her, he still cooks Sakura's favorite meal with perfection. That's one of the great qualities her older brother has, which she thinks a lot of his friends doesn't know.

"Nice breakfast" Sakura said taking a bite from her sandwich.

"Uh, thanks?" Sasori replied, shrugging at her sister's sudden mood change.

"What? It's the truth"

"So you're not mad anymore?"

"Sure, if you'll lend me your car."

"What? No way!"

"Then I'll get even with you for ruining my dream."

"It's just a dream, it's not even true."

"nuh-ah! Dreams can be true, it may happen you know."

"Whatever."

Sakura looked at his brother as he eats his meal. And if I were to put Sasori's appearance and personality basing on Sakura's thoughts, this would have come out:

"_Sasori was a perfectionist, a believer of facts, a cool, sporty, serious guy and yet easy going. I know it doesn't make sense but that's him alright. He can be serious with something, concentrate on it and yet he finds a way to goof out. _

_Sometimes, he can be a totally cold guy that will REALLY scare you, especially with my friends, but I think he just do it to annoy me. _

_He's a cool and smart guy but still, he has that time where he can just go out and release his jester personality. I don't know where he gets it, it just comes out naturally. I think that's what makes him popular in college, especially with girls. _

_I don't find him cute... haha!, though a lot of his friends agree on that; that would be really awkward for me, he's still my brother you know? Fine... he is cute with his red hair turned up in a messy way. But that's the only time okay?"_

_._

"Why are you looking at me?" Sasori asked, raising his brows and gazing curiously at Sakura.

"Nothing…" she grinned and continued eating her bread.

"Weirdness kickin' again"

"What did you say?"

Her brother did nothing but to smirk and ignored her the whole time. _"Too much for a brother"_ Sakura thought, as she shot death glares at him again.

.

.

Sakura finally finished her breakfast and looked at her wristwatch. It was 9:00 in the morning.

Normally, during this time, She's with Naruto and Ino at school, her best friends since 4th grade. But it's still summer vacation so she got all her time for her self. They all agreed to not sign up for any extra-curricular activities this year for they had plans ready to do that school break. But not a single one was followed.

Sakura sighed and started to head for the door when Sasori called her again.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'll just do a little stroll; I'll be back for lunch."

"Fine. Just make sure you'll be back on time"

"I will"

She's finally out of their house.

.

.

Sakura took a deep breath and smelled the heavenly scent of her mom's flower garden. Spring is finally setting in, flowers started to shoot out from their winter slumber and life has finally start. You'll just love this season in Meguro. And for Sakura, spending her last day of school break must be memorable. So, she decided to spend it with her favorite past time: to do a morning stroll at Meguro.

Sakura started to walk around the block and adjusted her ipod, filling her head with pop music to enjoy her morning walk. She was humming herself to Kanon Wakeshima's song when suddenly; screeches of tires can be heard from a distant. She ignored it, thinking it was just some punk or athlete, and continued to walk.

But the screeches are getting louder, so curiously, she turned her back. A few meters from her, she saw a girl riding a bike and fast approaching -a girl with long blonde hair, flowing out of her face. Sakura looked at the girl, she perfectly knew that face; it was Ino.

But something was wrong; her feet are not on the pedals and instead it is lowered on the ground. She's trying to stop her bike with her sneakers.

"Ino look out!" shouted Sakura as she quickly ran to help her. But it was too late, Ino's bike stopped in a crash.

"Ino, are you alright?" Sakura asked as she grabbed her hand and helped her to stand up. Ino grinned at her and started to dust off her pants.

"I'm fine Sakura. Don't worry, it's just a scratch"

"Ino!"

Both girls turned around and saw another blonde haired boy getting off his bike. "Are you alright?" He was pale, obviously he got scared.

"She's fine Naruto, Don't worry, no broken bones." Sakura smiled, as she looked at the worried boy.

"Thank God, that was a steep road you know." Naruto sighed, he then checked Ino's bike, while Sakura helped Ino to cover up her wound.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" Sakura asked, curious at her friends' biking adventure.

"We're having a contest" Ino said coolly.

"A contest?" Sakura blinked. Her friends can really think of any games you would think off. And this is one of the craziest ones they do.

"Yup, and I just won." Ino said, flashing her smile to Sakura.

"What did you say?" Naruto suddenly said, changing his tone and worried look to a stunned one.

Ino placed her hand on her waist and raised an eye brow to Naruto. "I said I just won, I got here first."

"That's not true, you just fell."

"True, but technically, I got here first so that makes me a winner."

"Oh come on! It's not on the rules"

"We don't have rules, remember?"

.

Here they go again, the usual scene: always competing with each other. They've been doing this from, hmm… let's see, since they were born? A bit of exaggeration there but the point is they're doing it almost half of their life, in everything you could think of.

So let's go back to the story…

.

They continued arguing and irritated Sakura.

"ehem…" Sakura said, trying to catch their attention.

They looked at her and started to pinpoint of who started it - another version of arguing.

"Oh come on guys, why don't you just come with me and I'll treat you to lunch." Sakura said, smiling to her two friends who are still arguing.

"Really?" Naruto said quickly.

"You're such a sucker for free things" Ino teased him.

"What? She's offering it." Naruto said defensibly.

Ino shook her head as she grabbed Sakura's arm leading the way to Sakura's house. Naruto followed behind tagging along the two bikes.

"By the way, did you're mom cooked us something?" asked Naruto, wondering about Ramen, his oh-so-favorite-dish-in-the-whole-wide-world.

Sakura smiled at him and looked at Ino. Ino, upon catching her friend's smile, her eyebrows knitted and exclaimed,

"No way! He doesn't know we're coming. What if he saw us? He'll just stare at us with those gloomy auburn eyes eyes of his, saying 'what are you doing in my house?!' That would be creepy. Talk to her Naruto."

"I don't know; there's nothing to worry about I guess." Naruto said ignoring Ino.

"See? And don't worry, I'll tell him I invited you guys. Just leave it all to me." Sakura said, assuring them.

.

.

Sakura opened their gate and led them to the kitchen. And as expected, Sasori annoyed them by staring and asking "what are they doing here?" Ino stuttered and Naruto tried to back her up, but it's all up to Sakura. _'Man! Sasori can be really scary._' Sakura thought.

It all ended with a bit of explaining, retelling Ino's story and a laugh from Sasori by saying it was just his huge joke on them. Apparently, it all ended well since Ino managed to smile after that and Sasori thanked Naruto for his hearty comments about the food.

The three finished their lunch and headed to Sakura's room for some day planning.

First, they tried to play some UNO cards, then scrabble, sneaked Sasori's XBOX 360 and then to nothingness. Ino and Sakura started to play another race game with the XBOX when Naruto gave them a big and loud moan.

"Wow Naruto, way to tell us you're bored" Ino said sarcastically.

"Well I'm bored! And I think we already played all the game boards in this house." Naruto said cupping his hands on his chin; his blue eyes were hidden in his now slanted eyes.

"Any ideas smart one?" Sakura asked him.

"Why don't we come to the park?" Ino suddenly said.

"Nice one Ino, that's a really great idea." Naruto sarcastically said as he rests both his hands to his head. .

Ino stopped playing and looked at Naruto. "Okay, why don't you give us some new ideas?" Naruto looked at her then to Sakura as they wait for him to answer.

"Mall?" Naruto shrugged.

"We just did that yesterday." Sakura exclaimed.

"I give up, park wins" Naruto said as he rested his back on the couch.

"Okay!" Ino exclaimed standing up. She clasped her hands and excitedly told Sakura about this new shop that was about to open today.

.

.

They started to walk around the neighborhood. Meguro ward is a really good place to live in - With warm and friendly people, good schools, a place near Shibuya shopping district, and a clean and peaceful place. No wondered these three teenagers enjoyed walking at their neighborhood.

They finally reached the local park, it was somewhat quiet. No children were playing at this time or people strolling by.

Sakura looked around and started to feel a little weird. She felt that someone is watching her. She looked around again, but there's no one. It was really weird and peculiar and yet Sakura ignored it.

"You know, they're like mushrooms." Naruto said coolly as he gazed from one shop to another.

"What's like mushrooms?" asked Ino.

"You know? Like shops popping everywhere." Naruto grinned.

"Right…." Ino said, rolling her eyes talking about sarcasm.

They continued to walk to a park when suddenly, Naruto gasped out again.…

"Hey look! An antique shop! But in a park?! Cool!" Naruto said, pointing at a small shop.

Ino looked at Sakura as she shrugged; Naruto's definitely excited about everything.

"Anyway, it looks new; I've never seen it before." Ino said, looking at the shop in front.

"Told you, shops are like mushrooms!"

"Naruto, will you stop your mushroom thingy!"

"Fine! Jeez, let's just check it out." Naruto said, leading the way to the store.

Ino just shook her head while Sakura laughed at his lame joke. Days with Naruto will never be boring.

As Naruto lead them to the store, that weird feeling came to Sakura again. This time, it's getting stronger. Sakura stopped and looked around.

"What is it?" Ino asked her but she ignored her.

Sakura looked around again, it was really alarming her.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked, as worry started to engulf him.

"What's happening?" Ino asked, her eyes are extremely troubled.

"No-nothing" Sakura lied, she just don't want them to worry about her.

.

.

The three entered the shop, and a salesman greeted them. Naruto started to examine some of the figurines while Ino led Sakura to a corner where small items were being displayed. Ino was asking the salesman for a pin when in a corner, something caught Sakura's eyes.

It was a silver ring, embossed with peculiar carvings. It was old and embellished with some kind of calligraphy that Sakura doesn't understand.

"Sakura, are you buying that one?"

Sakura looked at Ino who was now holding a paper bag.

"Uhm… yes. Here."

.

.

.

"That was fun, I felt really great!" Said a grinning Naruto, his smile was flashing before Sakura and Ino.

"Sure you are…" Ino said sarcastically, placing her hand on her waist. "You're always excited about everything you know?"

"Hey! That's not true!"

Both teens were having a good laugh after their little trip on that shop while Sakura stared at the ring she was wearing. She was silent the whole time.

Naruto nudges Ino.

"Sakura, are you alright?" she said, looking at Sakura's silent figure.

Sakura looked at her and lightly smile. "I guess…"

"What do you mean 'I guess'?

"Nothing… uhm, I think I better go now."

"I think so too…" Ino agreed and Naruto nodded.

.

.

.

A boy stood at their front door, he was looking red and tired from his recent practice from the local court. He then opened their door only to face his older brother who was cleaning their shop's counter.

Their eyes met for a moment before the said boy placed his things down.

"You're late." His brother said, continuing his chore.

The boy looked at their clock; it was 9:00 in the evening. "I didn't notice. Where's mom?"

"Kitchen…"

The boy walked towards their kitchen. As soon as he stepped at their kitchen's floor, smoke filled his nostrils.

"Mom!"

Surprised by the boy's shout, his mother suddenly hid something at her back.

"What's this?!" he said, taking the cigarette off her hands. "You're doing it again!" the said boy threw the cigarette at a nearby window. He turned his face back at his mother who was staring at him blankly.

"Why are you doing this? You know it's bad for you!" he said, glaring at his mother yet fear can be still seen in his eyes.

"So what?!" his mother said, laughing ridiculously at him. "I don't care!"  
"Mom… you're killing yourself with these stuff!"  
Her mother stared at him that scared him more than before. It was full of hatred, pain and sadness. "I know! And that's what I want!" She shouted again.  
The boy's older brother, upon hearing all the noises stepped in at their kitchen. "Arguing again? You two never learn how to stop."

Their mom ignored him and opened another cigarette from its packet.

"Mom! Please… just stop it!" the older one shouted, he then grabs it from his mother.  
"Will you just leave me alone?!" their mother shouted before leaving the room to lock her self at her own room.

"I just don't know what to do with her… if Dad's only here." The older one said, while the younger one was staring at the floor- lost and saddened by the sudden mention of their father.

His older brother noticed him and lightly patted his shoulder. "It's not your fault, it was an accident."

The younger one did not budge; sadness still lingers in his eyes.

"I'm sure, mom will be over it. Don't worry."

"Sure…" he said, sighing and motioning his self to leave the kitchen. But then, he turned back; remembering something. "By the way, have you seen dad's ring? I forgot it to bring this morning."

"About that…"

"Have you seen it?"

"Uhmmm… actually, I… how should I say this?"

"Where is it?"

"Well, you see… this month, we have a lot of bills to pay and our shop's earnings are not that enough…"

"are you saying you sell it to someone?!" he shouted, pacing around the room and looking red in rage.  
"I… I'm sorry…" his older brother said.

"What?! But that's mine! It was given to me before he died!! That's my last memory of him!" he shouted again, now grabbing his brother's shirt.  
"Look. We need some cash and the last thing you should worry is this family. The customer was interested on it so I don't have any choice… I'm sorry…"

The younger one released his grip and clenched his fist. He was staring at the ground and shaking.

"I'm sorry…"

"I've had had enough!" the younger one said before storming off to his own room.

"Look, I said I was sorry!…" his older brother shouted again.

"Forget it!" he said lastly before finally shutting his door. Once inside, he slump his body at the bed with his face towards his side table. He saw his picture with his dad while fishing.

Anger, frustration, sadness and loneliness lingered in his face, especially in his eyes.

"Father…" he finally said before slipping into a sleep with tears in his eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

"No! Dad! Help me! Anyone!" shouted a little boy. He was hugging and crying over a blood covered man. Red stains and tears covered his innocent little face as he cried for help. Shadows of the night covered his small and shaking body as he hugged his father's body.

.

_Dark_

_Blood_

_Death_

.

"Dad!!!!" he shouted, his innocent voice echoing the streets.

.

.

Sakura gasped, her eyes shut open wide and stared at the ceiling. She was still on her room. She sat right up and hugged her shivering body.

"_A dream?" _

She touched her pale face; and like the little boy, her face was drenched with tears and sweat. She's feeling the same emotions like him.

.

_Fear_

_Helplessness_

_Pain_

_._

Sakura went to her bathroom and splashed her face with some cold water. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. "_What's happening to me?"_

.

.

Sasori looked at her sister as she sat opposite him. She was staring blankly at her empty plate.

"Oi… you okay?"

Sakura ignored him as she place some pancakes on her plate.

"Must be some nightmare mayhem…" Sasori mumbled as he took another bite from his pancake.

"Sasori…"

"what?" He said, looking at her again.

"uhm.. nothing…"

.

.

The whole drive to her school was silent. And Sasori did nothing but to look at his sister's empty stares on the road.

.

They finally reached Sakura's high school campus. The school grounds were laden with students greeting their friends; it was the first day of school after all.

.

Sakura reached for her bag and went out of the car, when suddenly Sasori called her.

She looked at him.

"What is it?" She said, not annoyed nor even interested.

"If anything's bothering you, don't let it take you completely." He said not looking at her.

Sakura blinked at him as Sasori start the engine.

"Later!" he said, driving away.

Sakura smiled as she was left thinking about her brother's words. _"He's right. It's just a stupid dream. Why would I let myself bother it? thank you oniichan." _

She inhaled and tried to relax. Soon enough, she was her self again. A friendly smile was now on her face and she started to walk and greet some of her teachers and classmates.

.

"Sakura!" shouted a blonde girl.

"Hi Ino. Good morning."

"Same to you" she said, smiling at her friend's warm face. Sakura's definitely doing fine now.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked, glancing around her.

"I don't know" Ino replied back when suddenly, a hand was place on Sakura and her shoulder.

"Missed me girls?" He said, grinning at them and his blue eyes speaks of merriment.

"Ha! In your dreams Naruto…" Ino said, removing his hands from her shoulder.

Sakura laughed as they all went inside the building.

.

.

.

They were in the same class again, section 2-B.

"This is really great!" Ino exclaimed, feeling bright and happy as she glance at their classmates.

"What's great about it? No new faces?" Naruto complained as he sat on a nearby chair.

"So?"

"You wouldn't understand it anyway…"

"How pathetic" Ino said, shaking her head as she sat near Sakura.

"What did you say?"

"Anyway, have you guys seen Neji?" she asked ignoring him and looking at Sakura.

"Nope, we all know he's always coming late to school." He said, glancing at Sakura who was now looking red.

"What?" Naruto asked. "You just heard his name and now you're blushing like a tomato."

"What? Am I?" Sakura asked, touching her red cheeks.

"Baka!" Ino said, looking at Naruto. "You know she's crushing on him."

"I know, it's just really weird seeing you girls blush at just hearing a guy's name… oh! There he is - a bit early, that's surprising." He said, looking at the brown haired boy who just entered the classroom. "Good Morning Neji"

Neji looked at them and smiled. "Good morning."

"Uh… here, you can sit behind Sakura." Ino said, motioning a chair at the back of Sakura's desk.

"sure." He nodded, walking past Sakura as he smiled at her.

Sakura's face flushed up, knowing her crush just smiled at her and was sitting behind. Her heart was beating fast as she take tiny glances of him. She looked at Ino.

"Thank me later" Ino mouthed.

.

Just then, the door opened and their teacher came. Everyone went back to their respected desks and looked at him. The teacher looked at everyone and seeing their attention's on him, he greeted them with a smile, some of his ash blonde hair falling at his eyes. "Good morning everyone, this new semester you'll be spending it with a new friend." He looked at the door, motioning someone to come in.

The students looked at the tall boy who just entered their room. His onyx eyes coolly stared at everyone, earning admiring glances by his female classmates. He adjusted his backpack on his shoulders and his raven hair fluttered by the motion. It fitted him perfectly along his black uniform.

Sakura looked at him. "_I know I've seen him before, but where?"_

"So…" Their teacher said in a deep voice. "This is Kozuki Sasuke. He's from Saitama, but I heard he was born here. So I guess your family decided to go back here, am I right Sasuke?"

"yes." He said.

"Anyway..." he said, glancing at his class "you can sit right there beside Neji, he's our class representative. He'll be showing you around later."

Neji motioned the chair beside him for Sasuke and the class started.

Ino tapped Sakura and whispered. "He's cute!!!"

"What?" She said, looking at her giggling friend.

Ino ignored her and started to write notes from their teacher's lessons. Sakura then, looked at Sasuke who was doing the same.

"_Why are you so familiar to me?"_ she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End**

**Notes: (if anyone's wondering)**

_The title Shinpi no Yume means Mysterious Dreams  
_

_Sakura, Naruto and Ino are in their second year in highschool, making them 16 to 17._

_The Haruno residence is located in Nakacho, Meguru, Tokyo  
_

_I know Sasori is in his thirties in Naruto but i fashioned him with age three years older than Sakura; by the way, he's Sakura's older brother here.  
_

_Shibuya is another district in tokyo, it's near Meguro._

_Saitama ward is a city, capital of Saitama. it's one of greater Tokyo's suburb._

_Sasuke's surname is Kozuki.. You'll find out why as the chapter continues...  
_

_there!!!_

.

**chapter 1 has ended!  
wait for the second chapter.  
**

**feel free to review**

**also, if you liked this one, please read my other stories:**

**His Eyes**

**When Onyx met Emerald**

**just click it on my profile. :D**


	2. tomodachi

**AN:** I know, i know. I'm toolazy to update. but hey! here it is. the 2nd installment for this story. hope you like it!

**Title: Yume x Shinpi **

**Overview: **of dreams, love, friendship and family. how can these young hearts be freed from a bondage of an old curse? --

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!

******************************************************************************************************************

CHAPTER 2: TOMODACHI

.

After a month has passed…

.

.

A flock of students came out of their rooms as soon as their class have finished. It was lunch time, and most of them went to their school cafeteria to eat.

"Finally, I can't really stand that class." Ino exclaimed, as the trio went to the cafeteria hall. "Every time I see those ugly frogs, seriously, I'm going to throw up."

Sakura giggled at her best friends' feeble excuse for their science class and patted her back so as to comfort her. "It's just frogs, Ino…"

"C'mon you guys. The tables won't wait for us." Naruto said, glancing at his friends who were a good distance from him. "Jeez, girls are really slow…" he said, scratching his head while looking at them.

.

As soon as they entered the cafeteria hall, Jilah looked around. The tables were already full. "Now what?" she asked.

"See? What did I told you?" Naruto said, giving the girls a blaming look.

"Shut up Naruto…" Ino exclaimed, placing her hand on her waist. "Just watch and learn."

Both Sakura and Naruto shrugged as they followed Ino to a table.

A girl with long and blue hair was sitting alone in it; she was eating her pasta when Ino approached her.

"Hi! Uhmmm… all the tables were full, do you mind if we join you?

The girl smiled, "No, not at all."

"Thank you!" Ino said, returning a great smile.

All three of them sat on the table and looked at her.

Feeling a bit awkward, Sakura started a little discussion. "Thank you by the way, uhmmm?"

The girl smiled, "My name's Konan"

"Oh…" Sakura nodded in comprehension. "I'm Sakura, he's Naruto"

"Hi!" Naruto said, flashing his happy grin to the girl beside her.

"And she's Ino."

"Hello…"

"So…" Naruto started, slurping his Ramen. "Are you a new student? We haven't seen you around here."

"Yes..." Konan returned, "I just transferred here from New York. I'm on my 2nd year."

"Really? You're from America?" Ino exclaimed, getting excited with what she heard.

"Hai."

"Wow…" Sakura said, admiring their new found friend.

.

After eating and some lovely conversations, Konan stood up to thank her new friends. Oblivious that she just met them today.

"Why are you thanking us?" Naruto asked while he blushed a little as Konan bowed to them.

"Well… you're the first friends I made, so I was wondering if you guys could come to my house later." Konan happily returned.

"What?" Sakura blinked, thinking it was odd to suddenly ask them that fast.

"Sure! We love to!" Naruto answered, flashing his excited grin.

Ino looked at him with her brows alarmingly high up.

"What? She invited us; it'll be rude to decline." He said, looking at Ino.

"What do you say Sakura?" Ino asked, ignoring Naruto.

Sakura sighed as she looked at Naruto's pleading eyes, "we don't have any home works, so I guess it's alright."

"Yes!" Naruto shouted, flashing his 'I'm-a-very-happy-chap' smile.

"Thank you…. So, I'll see you all later?

"Okay…" they all answered back.

.

So right after school, two young people stood in front of the school gates. They were waiting for Konan and Sakura.

"Hey" Naruto said, addressing the girl beside him. "We'll be riding the bus; my car is on the shop today."

"Again?" Ino scowled, narrowing her eyes to Naruto. "Where did you hit it this time?"

"I didn't hit it to something; I'm having it checked and up-grade" he said, crossing his arms at her.

"uh-huh"

"Hey guys!" shouted a flushed girl, running towards them; her pink mane flying out her red face.

"Sakura!" Naruto waved as soon as he saw her, feeling cheerful again after Ino's little rants on him.

Sakura looked at her friends, "where's Konan?" she asked, wondering why she's not there.

Both shrugged to answer her.

"Here she is!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his hands to catch Konan's attention.

Konan caught up with them.

"Sorry I'm late. Our class rep showed me around" She said.

"It's fine…" Sakura said.

Naruto shrugged and happily beamed at them feeling excited once again. "So let's go! I think the bus is leaving in 10 minutes."

Naruto was about to go but he suddenly stop his tracks when he noticed the girls are not moving. "Uhmmm… if we are planning to leave, we could just start to walk you know?"

Konan slightly giggled. "Actually, we don't need it."

Just then a black handsome limo stopped in front of them.

"Whoa! Cool ride! I never imagined my self riding a limo from school." Naruto said, wide eyed with admiration for the handsome car. "Wait, you know about this?" he asked, pertaining to Ino and Sakura who acted innocently at him. "I hate you two"  
The girls giggled as Naruto blushed.

"so… let's go?" Konan finally said, motioning her friends inside the car.

.

.

The black limo entered a big compound, big wooden gates opened for them.

"Wow…" Ino said in awe.

Konan smiled, "let's go inside…" she then showed her friends the way to their lovely parlor.

"Is she a princess?" Naruto asked Ino, his eyes slanting with curiousness; but it was only answered by a hit on the head.

.

"Your house is really big." Ino said. Sakura nodded in agreement as the trio gazed around. "Actually, this house was only passed on to us. It was created for my family a long time ago." Konan started. "When we transferred here Japan, my grandfather asked us to move with him."

"I see… but don't you think it's too big for your family? It feels like a palace to me." Sakura asked, sitting on one of the cream sofas.

"Okay… I think you're exaggerating Sak…" Ino answered back, doing the same thing as Sakura.

Naruto crossed his arms and wisely nodded before them, as if he really knows something, "maybe they could take some stray kittens in?"

His two best friends looked at him, both eyebrows shooting up.

"What?" Naruto asked, totally innocent with what is happening. "I'm right? right?..."

Naruto waited for their response but nothing was heard only a loud 'boink' on his head by his bestfriends. "Ouch… what?! it was just my theory. You don't need to be so cruel… jeez… you girls really are violent."

"baka!" Ino shouted.

"Don't mind him Konan." Sakura said, turning her attention to a giggling Konan. "He's really like that."

"I don't mind at all. He makes me laugh. Anyway, this house fits us perfectly since we are-"

Konan's speech stopped when two small boys came running towards her and gave her a hug.

"You're here! You're here!" they shouted.  
A boy of twelve also came. "When they heard the… oh! You have some guests."

"No, it's fine. Don't mind us." Ino smiled at him.

"By the way, these are my brothers; he's , Jugo, Suigetsu and our little Tobi."

"Wow, you're the first born?" Sakura asked.

"Actually, she's not. We have two older brothers; Hidan and Yahiko" Jugo coolly said, while grabbing his two little brothers off Konan.

"You're six?!" Ino said while her baby blue eyes widen in shock.

"And Konan's the only girl… wow!" Naruto added.

"So that's why you told us this house was just perfect for your family." Sakura said, thinking of what Konan has told them earlier.

"Yup!" Konan said, she then gaze to her younger brothers and smiled at them. "Go on Suigetsu, Tobi. You can play at the garden."

"Okay… " they both grinned as Jugo lead them outside.

.

.

Konan lead them to their dining area, as soon as she invited them to sit down. The servants gathered around them and left them dishes that is fitted for a whole feast.

"Hey, what's the occasion? Do we have a party or something?" Naruto excitedly asked, while eyeing the whole table and licking his lips.

Konan smiled at him. "No, we don't have. It's just a thank you gift for you guys."

"A thank you gift?" Sakura asked.

"Like you know? Being my first friends in my new school, things like that."

"Okay…" Ino said, a bit careful to what she would say. "But you don't need to set this up just to thank us. It's just… too much."

"It's fine, really. Let's just eat."

.

.

.

The next day, Sakura and Ino was seen at the hallway getting their things from their lockers when Naruto came.

"Hey guys!" He said, grinning like a fox.

"Hi Naruto!" Sakura greeted back as she close her locker to look at him.  
"Wow…" Ino said, looking at her watch. "You're pretty early!"

"But of course Ms. Ino Yamanaka" Naruto said, widening his smile at her. "A cool guy needs to wake up early to catch some beautiful flowers." He then winks at a girl nearby, who gave him a smile in return.

"People don't catch flowers, we pick them up!" Ino answered back, her eyebrows knitting at him.

"duh? it's a metaphor!"  
"a metaphor? Do you even know what it means?" Sakura said, shaking her at him.

Ino shrugged. "Anyway, have you seen Konan?"

"Nope." Sakura answered.

"Speaking of her…" Naruto suddenly exclaimed with a curious smile on his face. "You know? I do really like her family."

"Why, because they're many? Ino asked, putting a hand on her waist for being bored with Naruto's acts of genius.

Naruto grinned at her. "Oh nothing… you wouldn't understand it anyway."

"Huh?" Sakura asked, confused with what Naruto has just said.  
"You… are really… hopeless!" Ino said, leaving him and grabbing Sakura's arm to walk to their room.

Just then, Neji came in with Sasuke beside him. Both were looking serious as they were talking towards Sasuke's locker.

"It's Neji…" Sakura whispered to them, as she looks at the two boys talking in low voices.

Naruto scratched his head while he does the same as Sakura. "Is it just me, or they're just becoming really close?"

Ino placed a hand on her hips and gazed at Naruto. Smirking at him, she said. "You know what? You're right."

"I am?!" Naruto answered back, a little surprised for Ino commended him.

Ino grinned, "For the first time."

"Hey!"

"But we all know they're both on our basketball's team. So I think it's just normal…" Ino said, ignoring Naruto who was still glaring at her.

Sakura looked at Neji, he was still talking to Sasuke and it seems they're arguing on something. "Hmmm… Neji is quite well known, but this is the first time I've seen him talking seriously with another person… and they're always together!

"Don't you think he's gay?" Naruto asked

"What?! Of course not!"

"Baka!" Ino shouted. "Why would you think of him like that?"

"Fine… fine... He's not gay. Then what made you think of him like that?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"It's just that seeing him talking, with that look on his face makes me think that…

"That?" Ino asked, getting a little impatient.

"I don't know, it's hard to explain."

Naruto looked back at Neji then to Sasuke while Sakura was talking. He then whispered in a low voice: "You know what guys? I'm more interested in Sasuke. He's so mysterious; we don't know anything about him, only about his transfer."

Ino nodded back. "You're right…" She then nudges Naruto's shoulder and grinned. "Hey Naruto, you're improving!"

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" Naruto asked only to be returned by a hearty laugh from Ino.

Meanwhile, Sakura returned her gaze at the two. Her eyes fell at Sasuke's. _"Who are you Sasuke? Why are you so close to him?"_ she thought.  
.

.

.

Time line: after two weeks

The school bell has just stopped ringing and the trio was seen walking. Ino and Naruto were both looking sorry as Sakura was leading them with a frown on her face. Konan sees this as a comical scene so she decided to join them.

"Hi everyone!"

"Hey Konan!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, changing her frown to a smile.

"No club meetings today? Ino asked.

"Yup, they cancelled it."

"That's great!" Naruto shouted, he then looked at Sakura. "Konan can help you Sakura!"

"Help with what?" Konan asked, a little confused with Naruto's behavior.

Ino looked at her watch. "I really can't help you today Sakura, I need to go now. Bye!"

Ino then left them behind before Sakura could even say her goodbye.

"And that's same for me - Soccer practice you know. Sorry!" Naruto added while running towards the field.

Sakura sighed to her self and shrugged. "And they left me again…"

"It's ok. I'm here, I can help you. Whatever that is…" Konan said, trying to cheer Sakura up.

Sakura's eyes glistened with joy that she hugged Konan right on the spot while saying: "Really? Thank you Konan!"

"Anytime, that's what friends are for right? So... what is it anyway?"

.

.

"You mean… All of this?!" Konan said, as she stares at the boxes full of papers, books, toys and old clothes.

"Uh… I guess? Will you still help me? It's for a good cause; these are for the orphans at St. Claire." Sakura said, giving Konan her famous puppy dog eyes.

Konan sighed and smiled back at Sakura. "Of course! We can do it!"

Jilah smiled back and sighed in relief. "I'm really glad you're here…"

So the two started to work, and work, and work!

Totally oblivious of the time they have spent.

Though tired they may have been, the two enjoyed the moment; playing a little and there or talking things and such about school. It's almost late in the afternoon and the sun has bid goodbye when the two finished the job. All that is left to do was to bring down the boxes they sorted out.

"Sakura, where should I put this?" Konan asked, showing Sakura a box full of papers.

"Outside, uh… no! Downstairs. I'll just throw it later."

"Okay." Konan returned, lifting the box.

"Wait, can you do it? It's quite heavy." Sakura asked, as she sorts out some bits of clothes.

"I can manage…" Konan assured.

"Okay."

.

Konan left the room, carrying with her a box full of old papers to throw; meanwhile, Sasori has just finished parking his car and was now entering the house.

Konan slowly walked down the stairs not knowing that the carpet has a bit of a lump surfacing out. She tripped on it and was about to fall when Sasori noticed it and ran towards her.

But it was too late; Konan was already falling so Sasori end up falling from her weight too.

Papers of all sorts flew around them, showering the two below.

Sasori was seen lying on the floor and Konan on top of him,

With lips merely a millimeter apart.

Sasori tried to open his eyes, tickled from the brushed lips and hot breath the unknown girl gave him, only to see her own lovely ones staring back at him.

The two stared at each other for a good time.

When Konan realized what had just happened; she blushed and quickly sat up.

Sasori smirked at her and rubbed his head, trying to ignore the recent encounter though it made him flush. He stood up and gave her a hand to help her.

As he was helping her, Sakura came in looking scared at what happened.

"What happened?! I heard some noise." she asked, rushing up to the two. "Are you alright Konan?"

"I, I- I am…" She answered, with a face looking like a tomato.

Sakura turned to her brother and glared at him. "Sasori, what did you do to her?"

"She fell… and…" Sasori said, he then looked at Konan who was still blushing.

"And he helped me!" Konan shouted, feeling nervous and all as the thought of the kiss that happened came back to her again.

Sakura raised her eyebrows and looked back at Sasori.  
Sasori smirked and rubbed his red hair, trying to avoid Sakura's eyes. "I did help her. But we ended up falling too…"

"Oh…" Sakura returned her gaze to Konan and was wondering why she was so red but then she noticed a scratch in her arm. "You're arm is bleeding! Let's go the bathroom; I'll clean it for you…"

"Well then, I'm going upstairs" Sasori said, leaving the two.

Konan followed Sakura towards the bathroom before giving Sasori a last glance.

.

Konan was sitting at the toilet seat, looking spaced out as Sakura tend her wound.

"Does it hurt?" Sakura asked as she finishes it off with a bandage.

"Not at all… thank you!"

"Don't thank me. I shouldn't have let you bring that box."

"It was not a big deal Sakura, it was just a scratch. No problem at all."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Konan smiled and placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder "of course! Uhmm… by the way, that guy…" Konan said, blushing at the mention of the "boy"

"Oh! You mean my older brother?"

"He's your brother?"

"Yes, his name is Sasori" Sakura answered back, ignoring the visible red mark on Konan's face.

Konan, aware of her blushing state, looked away. "Really… can you thank him for saving me?"

"Sure! No problem!"

.

After inviting Konan with some snacks, Konan decided to finally leave. Sakura accompanied her towards their porch, feeling sorry for what happened that day.

"Thank you for the snacks Sakura, I'm leaving now." she said, as both girls walked towards the gate where a black car was waiting. "Mataashita!" she said, walking away towards the car.

"Mataashita!" Sakura waved back.

She closed the gate and went back inside only to find Sasori at the front door. "She already left…"

"hn. Anyway…" Sasori said, closing the door and sits back on the sofa. "Who is she?"

"Her name's Konan, a new friend. We met her at school."

"New student?"

"Yes, what's up?"

"Nothing…"

.

That evening…

Konan was sitting on her bed, brushing her long and blue hair when out of nowhere, intoxicating and lovely auburn eyes flashed in her mind.

She stopped combing and tries to shrug the thought off so Konan decided to sleep and rested her body on her soft bed.

She stared at the ceiling only to find herself remembering those auburn eyes and his lips again.

Konan blushed and touched her lips. "Was that… my first kiss?"

.

.

Time line: next day…

"So… what happened yesterday?" Ino asked, checking her face on her compact mirror while Naruto was munching some snacks.

Sakura sighed and rested her head on her palm "Konan fell from the stairs…"

"What?!" they shouted, earning a few glances from their classmates.  
"What happened?" Ino asked again as she hit Naruto's back for he chocked some of his food.

"I really don't know what exactly happened, but I think she got tripped… luckily Sasori was able to save her but she ended up falling on him too…" Sakura smiled. "Don't worry, there were no serious injuries…"

"Poor Konan…" Naruto sighed.

"Good for her though, Sasori was there to save her." Ino said.

"Did he scold her, got angry or something like that? I mean, if I or Ino was on her place, I'm sure he'll be angry for falling on him!" Naruto asked.

"Nope, he never even said a word, only about the fall."

"Wow… that's weird. Well maybe because he doesn't know her. Unless…" Ino said, her blue eyes sparkling with glee

"Unless what?" asked a clueless Naruto.

"Unless something good happened." Ino said, her face blushing at her thought.

"Oh come on! Like something would happen…" Sakura said.

Just then, her attention was caught when Neji entered the room followed by Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Neji and surprisingly, he also looked at her direction. He smiled at her that made Sakura blush again and turned her direction at Ino.

"Good morning" he said in a cool voice while Sasuke nodded at them.

"Good morning!" they greeted back.

"Hey, Sakura. About your song; when will you give it to him?" Naruto whispered as soon as the two boys returned to their seats.

"My composition?" She said, looking at Neji who was talking to Sasuke. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Come on! We can help you." Ino said, looking excited for her best friend.

"Yeah… we could put it on his locker!" Naruto added.  
"What?! No way Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

Ino placed a hand on her mouth and whispered to her. "Dear… how will he know your feelings? It's the only way, unless you tell it to him straight."

"Look… I don't have any plans on telling him about my feelings. I just wanted to befriend him, to know him more. That's all." Sakura said, looking at her hands on her desk.

"So this is an unrequited love huh?" Naruto added, cupping his chin with his hands and narrowing his eyes to Sakura. "You suck…"

"I… fine! But no one will tell him I made that song." Sakura said, getting flushed at the thought of sneaking to his locker and giving Neji a song.

"Sure!" Naruto grinned.  
"It's a promise." Ino said, hugging Sakura tightly and grinning at Naruto.

Their plan turned out well.

.

.

Timeline: Lunch break

"We've done it!" Ino said excitedly as she sat with Sakura followed by a beaming Naruto.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Sakura asked, getting tensed and all.

"Of course! You've done a great job" Naruto assured, sitting down with her too and opening his packed ramen.

"I don't know. What if he thinks it's cheesy, corny or whatever?"

"Chill Sakura, he doesn't even know it's from you! So relax okay?" Ino said, opening her bento box to eat.

Naruto slurped his Ramen up when he noticed a brown haired boy coming their way. "Uh… I think he's coming here."

"What?!" Sakura gasped and looked at Naruto's direction. She did saw Neji approaching them. "You told me he won't know about this? Did you guys tell him?" she asked, getting flustered.

"Of course not! We made a promise!" Ino said who was panicking too.  
"yeah… I'm sure you didn't put your name on it, right?" Naruto added.

"But he's coming…" Sakura whispered.

"Hi…" said a cool voice. All three of them faced his direction and smiled.

"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to Sakura".

Both Ino and Naruto looked at each other then to Sakura who was silent and wide eyed the whole time.

"S-sure! Let's go Naruto" Ino said while grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging him away with his ramen.  
"W-what is it Neji-kun?" Sakura asked, getting flustered by his gazes.

"Oh… you see," he then shows her a piece of paper. "I saw this inside my locker, I don't know who did it but I was wondering if you could play it for me."

"Play it for you?

"Well, the lyrics were interesting so I wanted to hear it play. And since you're from the music club…"

"But… why me?"

Neji smiled. "Does it bother you Sakura?"

"w-what? no! Not at all. I was just… surprised. Yeah…" Sakura said, blushing again like a ripe tomato. She just couldn't help but admire Neji's handsome face.

"Don't be. I really think playing and singing this song will perfectly fit you. The lyrics were really good and it reminds me of someone." Neji said, looking at her. Just then, their second period bell rang.

"I still need to go to my biology class. So… catch you later?" he said standing up and smiling at her. "I'll tell you when and where we can meet up to hear this song. Bye!"

Dreamily, Sakura smiled at him and nodded. "Okay…"

.

.

Time line: after class

All three of them were seen chilling out at the mall. They were sitting on some benches while drinking some shakes they ordered earlier.

"Where's Konan? I thought you invited her to Sakura's house." Naruto asked while looking at some random girls that passes by.

"She said she needs to do something." Ino answered back.

Naruto's eyes slanted and grin soon surfaced from his face. "Really? Or maybe, she's scared to face Sasori after what happened?"

Ino shook her head and ignored Naruto, she then faced Sakura who was spacing out, blushing and smiling by herself.

"Uh, Sakura… stop smiling. Or else, people will think you're crazy."

"I am…"

"Excuse me?" Ino asked, raising her eyebrows at her best friend.  
"He liked it Ino! He said he wants me to play it for him."

"We know, like you said it a million times!" Ino answered back.

"You know," Naruto began while stirring his shake "I think Neji likes you too."

"Really?!" Sakura asked, blushing again though you can't hide the fact she's getting really excited.

"Like, how?" Ino asked, narrowing her eyes at Naruto.

"Well, first… a lot of girls have a crush on him. And… you know! They always give him a lot of things. But all ended up either ignored or returned."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yup" Naruto answered back

"Wow. I didn't know Neji's that harsh"

"Shut up Ino" Sakura said.

Ino laughed at her, but suddenly stops when she realized something. "Wait, Neji doesn't know who the composer is. How should he know that it was Sakura?"

"I'm not yet finished." Naruto began again. "He doesn't talk much to other girls but he talks to Sakura and now he asked her about the song! He could ask anyone, but he asked her instead!"  
"You have a point." Ino agreed.

"b-but we're not yet sure. I don't want to hope that much. We all know its impossible." Sakura said as she looks down to the ground.

.

Meanwhile, at a local bookstore:

Konan was seen looking at the shelves for a book to read. She crouches down to find a book at the lower portion of the shelves when suddenly, a man carrying a lot of papers and some art materials accidentally bumped her.

His art magazines, papers, bottled paints, brushes, pencils and some sorts of rulers and pens, even Konan's books scattered everywhere.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." said a cool voice. The said man bends down to pick all the things.

"It's fine" Konan said, picking some things too. "Here… Sasori?"

Sasori stared at her, looking at her dark 'amber' like eyes. "You're Konan right?" he said, with a smirk on his face.

.

.

In a coffee shop

"I'm really sorry about what happened." Sasori began.

"I told you its fine… don't worry about it."

"Okay…" Sasori shrugged, he then lazily sips his coffee while Konan does the same with her fruit juice.

"How come you're not with my sister?"

"Oh… I said I need to do something, and we had this meeting at school."

"Did I bother you?"

"No… not at all. It's fine. It's still early."

"I see…" Sasori said, cupping his chin with his hand and lazily looks at her. Konan blushed and looked away while Sasori smirked at himself.

Silence engulfed the two so Sasori looked outside and busied his self by looking at the shoppers.

Konan used this time to look at him.

He was casually dressed with a red jacket, black shirt and pants. His red hair were ruffled but made him cooler than before. She stared at his lovely auburn eyes looking outside when suddenly, those eyes turned at her.

"What is it?" he said that surprised her and almost made her jump from her seat.

"Oh! Nothing…" she said, looking away and blushing again. Sasori was too much for her to handle.

Sasori smirked again. "If you're worried about what happened the other day, just forget it. It was an accident. Don't let it bother you."

"I-I will… thanks."

.

.

Time line: 8pm

Everyone was home and Sasori was busy listening to his rock music as he lies down on his bed. His eyes were closed, slipping in through the music he loves most when a knock was heard.

"Can I come in?" Sakura asked, opening the door.

"What's up?" Sasori asked, removing his earphones and placing his Ipod on the table.

"Nothing much, I just want to hang out with you. I'm bored."

"Okay?…" Sasori said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"By the way, where did you go?"

"At some random shops and a bookstore. I just bought some art materials, books and magazines."

"Can I see it?"

"Yeah, whatever…" he said, standing up and motioning his self to his room's bathroom.  
Sakura took it from the table and opens the brown paper bag.

"Uh… Sasori. You're reading this stuff?! It's for girls!"  
Sasori opened the door again and takes the bag, eyeing the contents. "I got the wrong bag, mine's probably with her."

"Who?"  
"Konan"

"She's with you?!" Sakura shouted while standing on Sasori's bed.  
"Will you sit down? And yes, I was with her. I accidentally bumped her, _again_… in this bookstore. And to apologize, I invited her for coffee."

"Really?!" Sakura said, wondering. "You never did that to Ino and Naruto!"  
"Anything wrong with it? Besides, why would I do that to those friends of yours?"

"Nothing. It's just that… I was really surprised." Sakura said, sitting down and staring at his brother's auburn eyes.

********************************************************************************************************************

there....

I just love Sasori!!!  
wahahaha!

and did you notice the akatsuki?

Sasuke will appear soon so stay reading and comment please!  
i want to know if i'm doing something nice or whatever. just comment.

:)

thankyou for reading!


End file.
